


Honey, On Your Knees When You Look At Me

by SereneCalamity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief mention of Stiles with someone else, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nude Model Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Photographer Derek Hale, Praise Kink, kind of?, ohhhhh, that's an important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Derek had photographed Stiles a hundred times. That didn't make each time easier.





	Honey, On Your Knees When You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and have finally finished it. I hope you guys enjoy? Please heed the tags! Also, this isn't edited yet, I'll get around to it later. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from the song Holy by King Princess.
> 
> 01/05/2020 - Edit-ish :)

Derek Hale tilts his head to the side as his eyes slowly drift over the naked form of the man in front of him, stretched out in among the long grass and the purple flowers, his pale body absolutely beautiful.

Derek was trying to be professional.

He fucking was.

But it was hard.

Especially when _he_ was hard, his cock pressing against his briefs and the zipper of his jeans almost painfully.

His photos of Mieczyslaw Stilinski were always the ones that were best received, the ones that got the most recognition, the ones that drew the most attention...And Derek knew that it was because they were the ones that he put the most heart into.

They were the ones that caught his attention, and honestly—photographing Stiles wasn't even a _job_, it was just...Stiles made it so _easy_.

He was beautiful and loose and easy, all smiles and moles and long limbs and Derek had been in love with him for nearly two years now.

"You okay, beautiful?" Stiles asked, looking over his shoulder, obviously unable to hear the click of the camera, and Derek swallowed hard at the easy term of endearment.

Stiles ran his long fingers up the fragile stem of the one of the flowers beside him, tilting it in closer until the purple flower was close to his nose, and Derek _finally_ managed to come back to his senses, snapping several photos of Stiles with his eyes partially closed and sniffing the flower.

He needed to ground himself, bring himself back to the moment, because Stiles had something on tonight, and so he could only be there until four, which only gave them about another two hours.

But there was also a bit of a breeze picking up, and Stiles was completely naked, and Derek didn't want him getting cold, so—

"Der?" Stiles had rolled over now, one of his legs pulled to his chest, covering his most intimate areas only _just_, although it wouldn't have been the first time that Derek had seen Stiles' cock, because the younger man had never seemed to care at all much about his privacy.

That was what made him such a perfect model, because he let Derek have him in various stages of undress in reasonably public places—like this open field—to get the most beautiful photos.

Sometimes Derek didn't even want to put the photos into his showcases or in his gallery, because he didn't want people seeing this side of Stiles, but this was part of his _job_.

Just because he and Stiles were also friends, and just because he had a crush the size of the entire _planet_ on the younger man, didn't mean that he could throw away his most inspired photos and hide it away in his loft, never showing anyone, even if that's what he wanted.

"Der," Stiles voice was softer this time, but he was closer now, on his knees, almost directly underneath Derek, brown hair soft and hanging gently over his forehead as though he had tugged his fingers through it as he looked up at Derek. "Are you okay?"

And now Derek had an even bigger problem, because Stiles _naked_ and _on his knees_ in front of him just made his cock pulse even harder in his jeans and Derek swallowed hard as he stared down at the brunette.

Stiles' eyes were soft and almost concerned, and that made him feel like shit, because Stiles probably thought that there was something _actually_ wrong with Derek.

"Yeah," Derek managed to get out. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Stiles' eyebrows pulled together, and he knew that Derek was lying, but he didn't pull him up on it.

Derek appreciated it, and he lifted the camera back up to snap another series of photos, of Stiles on his knees in front of Derek, kneeling in the purple flowers and the swaying grass, with his lips pursed a little and his eyebrows pulled together.

Those photos weren't for anyone but himself, but no one else needed to know that.

_Especially_ Stiles.

"Do you...Do I need to be doing something different?" Stiles asked, looking down at his knees and smoothing his hands down his thighs, and Derek couldn't resist taking another photo.

Stiles' nails were painted a dark blue, contrasting with his pale hands and complimenting the purple flowers, and Derek zoomed in as Stiles played with two flowers, twining his fingers around the stems, capturing the fingers in the flowers.

"No, you're...You're perfect, Stiles," Derek murmured softly and he had his finger on the shutter when Stiles lifted his head and smiled up at Derek, a small smile that was private and beautiful.

More photos that were definitely just for himself.

"Perfect, hm?" Stiles hummed. "So is that why you're acting so strange? Because I'm so perfect?" There was something teasing in his voice and something dark in his eyes, that made Derek's toes curl in his shoes, and his mind flicked back to last week.

Last week, when they had both been so drunk at their friends engagement party that they had danced together for nearly an hour straight, even when the slow songs had come on, bodies pressed together and both of them _feeling_ how hard the other was.

Last week, when there had been this moment of hesitation as they had been leaving the engagement party, and Lydia Martin had asked with a raised eyebrow if they wanted to share a town car with her and Allison Argent, and Stiles had looked at Derek hopefully.

Last week, when Derek had stared down at Stiles, and thought about crossing that line that had been between them for so long now, a line that both of them were aware of and had been dancing around and had mutually seemed to decide to respect, until this point.

Last week, when Derek had shook his head and stepped back, and said that he would get an uber, and had seen the confusion and disappointment on Stiles' face that had made his heart hurt and the alcohol that was settling in his stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Der..." Stiles whispered and when Derek focused his eyes back down on Stiles, he couldn't help the way his eyes trailed down to Stiles' lap, and at the way that his cock seemed to be more than half hard.

These kinds of photoshoots—bodily reactions weren't unusual.

In fact, sometimes they were encouraged.

Derek was used to it, and so was Stiles, and they had worked together enough times to know that it happened and neither of them talked about it.

But it was _different_ when Stiles was on his knees and looking up at Derek with beautiful, big, doe-eyes and he was steadily getting harder with every passing second.

Derek bit down hard on his bottom lip, taking in a steadying breath as Stiles lifted himself up, so that he was resting properly up on his knees and he laid his hands lightly on Derek's thighs, big hands spread out over Derek's jeans-clad legs, and still looking up at the taller man from under thick eyelashes.

"Are you gonna run away again?" Stiles asked, and his voice was still soft, but there was a definite lace of a challenge in there as well. "Like you did last week? Like you've always done?"

Derek's eyebrows pulled together as he let go of his camera, so that it swung against his hard chest by the thick strap around his neck, and before he had even really thought it through, he was reaching down and his hand was wrapping around the back of Stiles' neck, fingers sliding behind one ear and thumb pressing firmly on the other side of his delicate neck.

It wasn't a hard hold, Stiles could break it if he wanted to, but from the way that Stiles' eyes rolled back into his head and his lips fell open, it didn't seem as though he wanted to.

"I don't always run away," Derek's voice was rough. "I just don't want to fuck things up with you, Stiles."

"You..." Stiles' voice was almost slurred. "You would never..."

Derek really liked the way that Stiles sounded right now—_and_ looked.

They were in the middle of nowhere, in a field that Derek had driven by a hundred times before and had admired from a distance, and he had always thought about having Stiles up there.

He had known that Stiles would look beautiful, twisted around in the flowers and the grass, his naked body bare to the sun and the world and to _Derek_.

His lips were _so red_ and his eyes were closed as he leaned into Derek's touch around his neck, his fingers curled around his thighs, waiting for whatever Derek's next move was.

"You could never lose me," Stiles managed to finally say. "Not ever."

Derek stared down at Stiles, his breathing ragged as he considered his next move.

He knew what he wanted to do.

He knew what he had _always_ wanted to do.

And so he finally did it, after years and _years_ of wanting to, he leaned down and captured Stiles' plush mouth in his, his hand still cradling the back of his neck, holding him firmly but gently, and he just let himself take.

Stiles tasted sweet, like the lemonade he had been drinking on his short breaks, and his lips were a little sticky, and Derek's tongue chased after the taste, licking it away until the stickiness was gone and the sweetness was muted, and then there was only taste of Stiles left underneath.

When they pulled back, he could see that Stiles was fully hard now, cheeks flushed red and pupils blown dark when his eyelashes fluttered open.

"Fuck, _Stiles_," Derek couldn't stop himself from groaning out and Stiles blinked up at him, lips moving a little as though he was trying to say something, but no words came out. "You look so good on your knees for me, honey," he murmured, almost as an afterthought, but then Stiles eyes widened so much that his eyebrows almost disappeared underneath his hairline and it was clear that he had liked it _a lot_.

Derek got rid of his camera, treating it with a lot less care than he really should, taking the strap off from around his neck and putting it in the grass nearby, and then leaning forward properly, the hand that wasn't around the back of Stiles' neck touching Stiles' face, thumb gently on his cheeks.

"You like being on your knees for me?" He whispered softly. "Is that what you've wanted all of these years?" Stiles let out a whimper and he managed a single nod. "I've thought about it as well, Stiles, so much. Too many times to remember."

"Der..." Stiles whispered and Derek couldn't help the way his breathing came out in shudders at how wrecked Stiles looked, when nothing had even really happened yet.

"What do you want, baby?" Derek murmured, his thumb trailing down Stiles' cheek and to the corner of his mouth, and Stiles let his mouth fall open as Stiles pressed his thumb in between his lips gently. It was just the tip of the digit, but he felt Stiles' tongue flick out and press against his thumb and it made Derek's cock jump in his jeans. He looked down, over the plane of Stiles' chest and down to his cock, which was curved up toward his stomach and smearing the pale skin with precome. "You want to stay down on your knees? Be a good boy for me?"

"_Shit_," the word sound as though it had been punched out of Stiles and his mouth fell open, Derek's thumb falling out as Stiles' head tipped backward, exposing the long line of his throat.

Derek smiled, just a touch smugly.

They had been friends for _years_, and they had been drunk together a lot, and Stiles had a terrible tendency to share _everything_.

Derek knew things about Stiles, knew things that he liked, knew things that turned him on. It wasn't hard to figure out, really, when Derek knew Stiles as well as he did, and knew how eager to please Stiles was, so _of course_ that would spill over to his sex life, and he'd heard a few things when their group of friends had gone on holiday together and Stiles had hooked up with someone in the room across from it.

It had fueled his fantasies for _months_.

"You want to be a good boy for daddy?" Derek added softly, watching Stiles carefully, and the way that Stiles reacted, shoulders tensing and fingers curled like claws into Derek's thighs, a groan falling from his lips.

Derek had to close his eyes for a moment to ground himself, or he was going to come in his pants right now, and this was going to be all over.

His eyes met Stiles when they reopened, and he loved the way Stiles' pupils were completely blown, looking glazed over.

He wanted to eat him up.

"_Fuck_, Stiles," he managed to breathe out.

"Daddy," Stiles said quietly, so quietly that if Derek wasn't listening so _closely_, he would have missed it.

"_Yes_," Derek mumbled and the hand that wasn't circled around the back of Stiles' neck began to stroke through Stiles' hair.

Stiles' hair was soft and floppy and Derek's fingers moved through it smoothly, and Stiles practically _purred_ under his touch, head tipping backwards as Derek's fingers massaged at his head, exposing his long neck.

"So beautiful," Derek didn't even realize that he had uttered the words out loud until Stiles whimpered and his eyes opened for a moment, before falling closed again. "What do you want, baby? What do you want from me?" He murmured, fingers still moving through Stiles' hair, not giving the younger boy any reprieve, but wanting to know the exact answer to the question.

Stiles' lips opened and closed, forming letters that didn't shift into words, and Derek bit down on his bottom lip before speaking again.

"Yeah, pretty? You going to answer daddy?" He prompted gently and there was another groan.

"Fuck, _daddy_," Stiles whimpered out, hands moving from Derek's thighs and grabbing onto his forearms. "_Please_."

"Yeah? Please what, hm?" Derek murmured, taking a firm hold on a handful of Stiles hair and tugging at it, only just firmly enough to make Stiles' head jerk a bit, and draw his attention, but the brunettes whole body seemed to react to the movement, shoulders tensing and fingers tightening. "What is it you want, baby?"

"Everything," Stiles finally managed to get out. "I want everything. I want—your hands and your mouth and, fuck, I really, _really_ want your cock. And then I want to kiss you when you make your amazing lasagna, and make you eggs benedict in the weekends, and go take dumb couples photos in those photo booths in the park and demand Scott pay me thirty dollars because he told me that I would _never_ admit that I wanted all that bullshit with you."

Derek hadn't been expecting _all_ of that, and he was left blinking down at Stiles, completely at a loss for words.

Stiles just stared up at him, not saying anything, waiting for his reply, unapologetic for everything that he had just spilled between them.

"God, I want that too," Derek breathed out before he was smushing his lips back against Stiles, maybe a little too sloppy for the situation that they were in before, where Derek was clearly the one in control of their situation, but he didn't care.

Stiles had just admitted that he had the same wants for a _relationship_ with _Derek_ that Derek had with _him_.

Sex was going to happen, and it was going to be fucking incredible, but then there was going to be more later.

"Der?" Stiles mumbled after a few minutes, pulling his lips away and batting his eyelashes. "I'd _really_ like it if you were my daddy right now," his voice was sugary-sweet and making Derek's cock pulse.

"Yeah, baby? Is that what you want?" Derek asked, his lips still brushing softly against Stiles', before he lifted his face a little bit and bumped them over Stiles' nose. "You want me to be your daddy? You want to stay on my knees for me, make me come all over your pretty face?" There was a heavy breath from Stiles, and his eyes were half-lidded again. "And then make you come all over yourself? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Stiles was repeating under his breath, and Derek smiled, maybe a touch wickedly.

"Come on then, baby," Derek arched an eyebrow, almost in a challenge. "You going to let me feel your mouth after all these years?"

Stiles groaned and then he was reaching out with fumbling fingers, taking about triple the time that it usually took Derek, but then he was pulling the jeans open and jerking down the front of Derek's briefs so that his cock sprung free, hard and leaking at the tip, and the elastic was pressing in hard under his cock, keeping his heavy balls trapped.

"It's not going to take long, Stiles," Derek murmured. "I've been dreaming about that mouth for so long it's pathetic."

"'S not," Stiles slurred a bit as he leaned forward with his mouth already open. "I've wanted—so long too."

And then nothing else came out because he was taking the head of Derek's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit and staring up at Derek with his big, bambi eyes, glazed with want and desire.

It took everything not to snap his hips forward and bury himself down Stiles' throat right then, but he didn't want to cause Stiles any pain and going straight to _that_ potentially would, and he also didn't want to finish within seconds.

Instead, both of his hands threaded themselves through Stiles' hair and began to guide his movements.

The vibrating moans that he felt around his cock told him that Stiles liked that.

Stiles' body went lax, just leaning completely into Derek's touch, and when Derek was able to open his eyes and focus back on the younger man, he saw that Stiles' eyes were closed in pleasure and his face looked completely serene.

Derek just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Stiles' hands were resting on Derek's thighs, where they had fallen when he had pulled down his pants and briefs, and his fingers tightened as Derek's hips slowly began pulling back, his cock sliding through Stiles' lips.

He felt perfect.

Derek rocked his hips forward slowly to begin with, keeping Stiles' head in place, and he drew out a long moan from the smaller mans throat.

"_Fuck_, Stiles," Derek ground his back teeth and scratched his fingernails along Stiles' scalp. There was a responding groan from Stiles, beautiful and low and wanting, from deep in his throat and Derek couldn't help the way his hips started jerking a bit more forcefully. "Shit, baby. You're so perfect. You feel so perfect."

It _sounded_ like Stiles was trying to say _daddy_ around Derek's cock, but given how Derek was currently stretching him it was just coming out garbled, but the man towering over him loved hearing him try.

Stiles' hair was a complete mess now, Derek dropped a thumb to the hinge of Stiles' drawer, pressing into the curve and tugging at Stiles' hair with the other hand.

"Open those eyes for me, baby," Derek whispered, his voice hoarse. "Open those pretty eyes."

Stiles whimpered as he obeyed Derek, forcing his eyes open, and they were like a kaleidoscope of tears, gathered in the corners of his eyes that started spilling over once his eyes were open.

Derek's ass clenched and his balls were pulled up tight under his body, so close to his orgasm.

"You going to let me come over your face?" Derek asked and he loosened his fingers a bit, not wanting to do something that Stiles was against. But Stiles just kept going, burying his nose in Derek's trimmed pubic hair, still trying to stare up Derek even though his eyelashes kept fluttering, and he managed a couple of half-nods. Derek's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the motion, and he let his fingers tighten again. "You're going to let me make a mess over your face? Mark you as mine?"

Stiles clearly couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, because they fell shut as his body shook and he let out a loud moan that was only cut off when the head of Derek's cock was shoved back down his throat.

It only took three more thrusts before Derek came, pulling himself back just at the last second, wrapping a hand around himself and using Stiles' spit as lube and jerking himself as he came.

White streams sprayed out over Stiles' face.

The first spurt landed on Stiles' cheek, the next over his eye and forehead, and then another over his cheek and then his lips.

"Fuck," Derek managed to say, his voice gravelly as he pumped his cock a few last times, gathering the last of his come on his thumb and reaching out, pressing his thumb on Stiles' bottom lip.

Stiles didn't even need prompting before he parted his lips, sucking Derek's thumb inside and greedily sucking on it, his eyes fluttering open a little.

There was come clinging to his long eyelashes, and his beautiful tanned skin was streaked in _Derek's_ come, and his cock was already starting to harden in his hand again.

"You're so beautiful," Derek whispered. "Just so good for me, baby."

"_Daddy_," Stiles whispered in reply.

"Can I take a photo of you like this?" Derek asked, his voice soft and gentle, not wanting to ruin the moment but also wanting to immortalize it forever, like he had with so many other moments he had captured of Stiles.

Although none as beautiful as this.

"Yes," Stiles murmured, voice breaking.

Derek wanted to lean in and kiss Stiles, but he didn't want to disturb the pretty picture that Stiles made with his come over him, and so he quickly picked up his camera and snapped a few photos, taking it from a few different angles and loving the way Stiles just kept his neck bared and his face presented openly.

"You want to touch yourself?" Derek asked, looking down at Stiles' cock, which was hard and leaking, the head looking almost purple with the need to come.

"I—" Stiles broke off, eyes fluttering closed and his hands clenching into fists where they were resting on his thighs.

Derek couldn't help back take another few photos.

And then he moved to stand right over Stiles, so that the younger man was forced to tip his head all the way back to look up at him and he took another photo.

"What were you saying, baby?" Derek prompted gently, lowering his arms and letting his camera hang at his side.

"I want..._You_ to touch me," Stiles finished, sounded almost embarrassed to be asking for it, despite the fact that his _face_ was currently covered in Derek's come.

"Of _course_ you do, baby," Derek murmured, and then he was joining Stiles in the long grass, his jeans tight around his thighs. He wanted to strip out of them, and out of his top, but Stiles had been so good for him, he'd sucked him off and let him come all over his face and then let him take more photos, he just wanted to make him feel good. "You've been such a good boy," Derek told him lovingly and he could see Stiles shaking at the words, his body vibrating. "So good for me."

"_Daddy_..." Stiles' body swayed forward as though attracted to Derek by some magnetic force, and Derek's hands reached out for him.

One hand reached around Stiles' neck, his big palm easily cupping the back of Stiles' head and pulling him in so that he could rest his forehead against Derek's shoulder, and the other hand reaching for Stiles' groin.

Derek really wanted to watch Stiles fall apart, but Stiles was now clinging to him, body shaking and arms scrabbling at his shirt, and Derek couldn't bring himself to pull away.

They would have plenty of other times where he would get to study Stiles' face when he came.

"You going to come for me, sweetheart?" Derek asked, his hand working over Stiles' cock quickly, palm a touch rough as he jerked, but Stiles was letting out a constant stream of whines and moans, so it didn't seem as though he minded. "You going to make more of a mess?" Derek murmured, and he turned his head to the side, kissing every part of Stiles that he could reach—Stiles' temple and cheek, the side of his nose and the lower curve of his chin before peppering them over his neck and shoulder.

He latched his teeth on a spot just under Stiles' ear and Stiles' whole body stiffened at the contact, hot breath feeling wet on Derek's neck where his face was buried.

Derek sucked hard, feeling the way Stiles' cock twitched in his hand, obviously so close to his orgasm, and when he pulled back, there was a bright red mark left behind, that was clearly going to bruise Stiles' pretty skin.

"Come for me, baby," Derek whispered. "Be a good boy and come for daddy."

And that was all it took for Stiles to cry out, the beautiful sound being carried away in the open air around them, and Derek felt hot come pulse over his hand.

Some of it got on his shirt and some undoubtedly got smeared up Stiles' stomach, but Derek would worry about that later, because Stiles was still shaking and holding onto him, and Derek's focus was just on holding him close.

He wasn't sure how long they knelt in front of each other, Derek holding Stiles against his body, but then he noticed the goosebumps on Stiles' body, and he realized that the sun was hidden behind a cloud and it was later in the afternoon and Stiles had been naked for a long time now, and was probably cold.

"Let me clean you up, yeah?" Derek murmured and Stiles nodded wordlessly, resting back on his haunches.

Derek's breath caught in his throat as he saw Stiles' face, having forgotten that it was streaked in come, which was now mostly dry but still _absolutely_ there.

Derek picked up his jacket, not caring that it was new and a present from Lydia, and hastily wiped off his hand before focusing on Stiles, wiping at his stomach and lower half gently.

He poured some water onto the corner of his jacket before lifting it to wipe at Stiles' face, carefully patting at the dried come and hoping that the material wasn't too rough.

Once Stiles was as clean as they were going to be able to get him given they didn't have access to running water or wet wipes, Derek half-assed cleaning himself off and jerked his jeans back up, picking up the pile of Stiles' clothes and helping him get dressed.

"I think we should maybe call it a day up here," Derek said softly, unable to stop himself from touching Stiles, even if it was just a hand on his hip now, something a lot less intimate than before.

"Yeah..." Stiles agreed quietly.

"You had something on tonight, right?" Derek suddenly remembered with disappointment. "Well, I—I mean, I could take you back to your place so that you can get ready, you probably want to shower—and then maybe we could do brunch in the morning? Go to that cafe you like and—"

"I was having dinner with my dad, Der," Stiles' lips quirked in a small smile. "If I ring him and tell him that I need to cancel because we finally got our act together and are going out on a date, he will be pissed if I told him we were going to postpone our date _because_ of my dinner plans with him."

Derek _loved_ the sheriff.

"I still think we should shower before we go out for dinner, though," Derek said and Stiles grinned.

"Only if it's together, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Let me know what you think, pleeease?
> 
> And feel free to hit me up on my socials;  
Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
